gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Terri - Will Beziehung
Die Terri - Will Beziehung, auch Werri genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Terri Del Monico und Will Schuester. Die beiden waren seit der High School ein Paar und haben später auch geheiratet. Will forderte die Scheidung, nachdem er von Terris vorgetäuschter Schwangerschaft erfahren hat. Überblick Terri und Will sind seit der High School zusammen und später heirateten die Beiden. Jedoch wurden beide mit der Zeit viel zu unterschiedlich, Terri die Will einst geliebt hat, entfernte sich immer mehr von ihm. Will liebt seinen Job als Lehrer, jedoch wünscht sich Terri einen besseren Job für ihn, da sie sich mehr leisten möchte. Als sie schwanger wird, besteht neue Hoffnung für das Paar, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Terri nur eine Scheinschwangerschaft hat. Also beschließen Kendra und Terri, dass es besser wäre, die Schwangerschaft weiter vorzutäuschen und Quinn um ihr Baby zu bitten. Jedoch erfahrt Will schließlich doch von der ganzen Geschichte, zieht noch am selben Tag aus und reicht die Scheidung ein. Staffel Eins 'Ouvertüre' Will bringt Terri in der Mittagspause etwas zu essen vorbei und er nennt sie wunderschön. Später Zuhause sagt Terri, dass sie schwanger ist und die beiden freuen sich darüber. 'Jenseits von Gut und Sue' Terri sagt, dass ihr Kind ein Junge wird. 'Angeregte Organismen' Terri nimmt einen Job an der McKinley an, weil sie mehr Zeit mit Will verbringen will, der mit Emma anbandelt. Dies endet mit einem weiteren Problem in ihrer Ehe, da Terri als Schulkrankenschwester den Kids Aufputschmittel verabreicht. 'Spielverderberspiele' Will begleitet Terri zu ihrem Arztbesuch, wo ihm Glauben gemacht wird, dass ihr Baby ein Mädchen wird. Vor Glück kommen ihm die Tränen. 'Wer ist im Bilde?' thumb|Will küsst TerriWill bemerkt, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt und sieht einen Polster, welcher so aussieht wie ein Schwangerschaftsbauch. Er geht verärgert zu Terri und will ihren Bauch sehen, er zieht ihr den Schwangerschaftspolter runter, verlässt wütend die Wohnung und schläft in der Schule. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' thumb|left|Terri versucht mit Will anzubändelnTerri versucht wieder mit Will anzubandeln, der aber meint, dass er nicht länger Liebe für sie empfindet. Er erzählt Emma, dass er seine Frau verlassen hat, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Später küsst er sie. 'The Power of Madonna' Will und Emma starten den Versuch, miteinander zu schlafen. Später scheitert er daran, die Scheidungspapiere auszufüllen, wobei Emma ihm sagt, dass sie auf ihn warten wird. 'Im Takt der Angst' Die beiden lassen sich offiziell voneinander scheiden. Staffel Zwei 'Britney/Brittany' Terri regt sich auf, weil Will ein neues Auto kauft, obwohl er nicht genug Geld dafür hat. Terri glaubt immer noch, dass Will Gefühle für sie hat und versucht ihn wieder zurückzubekommen. 'Ersatzspieler' thumb|AnnäherungWill ist krank und Terri kommt vorbei und versucht ihn gesund zu pflegen. Dabei kommen sich die Beiden wieder näher. Später besucht ihn Holly und Terri platzt dazwischen. Terri beharrt auf ihrem Standpunkt, dass sie die einzige Frau ist, die er je geliebt hat, Will schmeißt sie daraufhin aus seiner Wohnung. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Will trinkt mal wieder zu viel Alkohol, weil Terri ihn depressiv macht. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' thumb|left|Terri besucht WillTerri ist ein Teil von Sues League of Doom und versucht immer noch Will zurückzubekommen. 'Totenfeier' Terri bringt Will die Tickets für die Nationals in New York und die Beiden umarmen sich zum Abschied, weil Terri in Miami einen neuen und besseren Job bekommen hat. Staffel Drei 'Will will' Die New Directions helfen Will bei seinem Heiratsantrag für Emma, wobei Quinn meint, dass er es diesmal nicht versaut, womit sie auf seine Beziehung mit Terri anspielt. Als Mercedes, Rachel, Santana und Tina über Songideen für den Antrag nachdenken, äußern sie, dass sie einen besseren Job als die Jungs machen werden und wenn Will deren Vorschlag nimmt, es seine aktuelle Beziehung vermasseln wird, genau wie seine erste mit Terri. Staffel Vier 'Tatsächlich … Glee' In Arties Traum, was wäre, wenn er nicht im Rollstuhl säße, sind Will und Terri noch immer verheiratet und Will wurde zum Alkoholiker. Terri verlangt noch immer ständig Geld von ihm und erhält die Lüge ihrer Schwangerschaft aufrecht. Sie hat eine Puppe dabei und Will merkt wegen des Alkohols nicht, dass es kein echtes Kind ist. Terri ist an der Schule, um einen Check von Will zu verlangen. Staffel Sechs '2009' thumb|I LivedAls Will Terri mitteilt, dass er neue Direktor des Glee Clubs ist, ist sie nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber. Später sagt sie ihm, dass nicht denkt, dass der Glee Club eine gute Idee ist, doch Will überzeugt sie, dass es das ist. Die beiden küssen sich und sagen sich, dass sie sich lieben. 'Träume werden wahr' Während I Lived umarmen sich Terri und Will, was Emma ein wenig eifersüchtig macht. Trivia *Terri war Wills erste Freundin. *Es wird angedeutet, dass sie einander, damals in der High School, das erste Mal waren, da Will in Haarspaltereien meint, dass "sie es auf dem Rücksitz" seines Autos nach dem Abschlussball machten. *Sie waren ca. fünf Jahre verheiratet, auch wenn sie sich seit der High School dateten. *Ihr Abschlussballsong war Hello Again von Neil Diamond. *Sie kennen sich seit sie 15 sind, vielleicht sogar länger. *Es war Terri, die sich um Will kümmerte, als er krank war, nicht Emma. Kategorie:Beziehungen